hot & cold (and somewhere in between)
by kitsykats
Summary: a collection of unrelated raikim drabbles and one-shots. takes place throughout the series and beyond.
1. evening routines

**This is the first in many pointless and vaguely (but sometimes blatantly) shippy Raikim one-shots. Enjoy!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and it's characters are the property of Christy Hui and Warner Bros, yadadada.**

* * *

"Ay girl. What the heck is on your face?"

Kimiko rolls her eyes at Raimundo before bringing her gaze back down to the PDA in her hands. The Brazillian boy was leaning against her door frame, his heavy bow wrinkled in a frown of what appeared to be wary disgust.

"It's a cleansing and toning mask." she states in a blunt tone, her voice muffled as she tries not to move her lips too much. Cracking the mask meant having to start all over. "Because some of us don't like going to bed with the days worth of dirt and grime caked on our faces."

Raimundo snorts, crossing his arms. He had three sisters back home and only one shared bathroom, and yet he still failed to see the point for such things. Then again, it sometimes seemed as though Kimiko was an entirely different breed of girl compared to those in his family.

"Yeah," he drawls, rolling his shoulders in an absentminded fashion. A crooked smirk then forms on his face, making his green eyes gleam teasingly. "And some of us don't like the creature of the Black Lagoon. So what's stopping you?"

He has to duck to avoid the slipper lobbed at his head.

* * *

**Short and sweet, but reviews are nice!**


	2. concussed

**I guess I should say I'm a fiend when it comes to jumping back and forth between past and present tense in my writing.**

* * *

The world was spinning. It wobbled, shifted, and throbbed every time he blinked.

Raimundo closed his eyes with a groan, bringing a hand up to scrub over his face and letting it fall back to his side. His head was pounding, the pain blooming and receding with every beat of his heart. He hardly even noticed the feel of the mat beneath him, of the small warm hands brushing softly against his cheeks and forehead.

"Rai?"

Opening his eyes a fraction, Raimundo winced. Everything was a painful explosion of light, making his eyes ache until a dark mass moved into his line of sight. He blinked, and his surroundings moved somewhat into focus. It revealed Kimiko staring down at him, her forehead creased with a look of worry. His jaw worked, trying to form words with a voice worn from lack of use. She leaned forward, her frown deepening.

Finally, he croaked.

"Y'know, you keep that look on your face it will stick."

Kimiko's lips pursed briefly, but that couldn't stop the relieved smile that formed on her face. "Very funny."

Raimundo struggled to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows until Kimiko pushed him back down with a shake of her head.

"Don't move." she scolded. He tried again, frowning, only to have her shove him down again. "_Don't move!_"

He always forgot how strong she could be.

"How long was I out?"

"Just over a day. That's what happens when you take a Tebigonging to the back of your head."

Raimundo groaned again, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. "And fall off of a cliff side." he muttered, gritting his teeth as more pains began to make themselves known throughout his body.

"No one blames you, Rai. The showdown was as good as yours until Vlad turned into a sore loser." Kimiko's tone was aggravated, her eyes narrowing as she thought of the large Russian. Angry she may be, but the hand that was running absently through his hair was gentle and soothing. He chose not to comment on it, liking the sensation.

"Yeah… tell me again why Jack teamed up with that guy again?"

"Who knows. Maybe cause no one else wanted to?"

Silence fell over the two, with Raimundo shifting slightly and flexing his fingers and toes to regain lost feeling to them. Kimiko's hand retreated and rested with the other on the tops of her knees, which were folded neatly beneath her. She eyed him carefully, biting her lip before turning to reach for the pitcher of water and cup off to one side.

"You thirsty?"

"Yeah actually."

She swatted his hand away when he tried to grab the cup himself, instead helping him sit up and holding it for him until he drank his fill. Raimundo rolled his eyes, a letting out a tired chuckle.

"Thanks mom."

A blush creeped across Kimiko's cheeks, all the way to the tips of her ears. Raimundo noticed how she was still wearing the outfit she had donned for their earlier Shen Gong Wu hunt; a complicated mass of pink ruffles and green bows. Her eyeliner was smudged, and the high placed bun in her hair was messy and lopsided."

"Damn girl, did you move at all while I was out?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

The blush darkened, and she ducked her head. He had to strain to hear her muttered response.

"I was worried, okay?"

* * *

**Reviews are lovely!**


	3. play the part of the hero

**This drabble takes place during s3ep01 _Finding Omi. _And it's partly inspired by lengthy discussions on Tumblr.**

* * *

"Okay, this is way to creepy."

Raimundo gives a noncommittal huff of agreement, trying his best to ignore the slight pang he feels when Kimiko's hand comes up to shove him away. What exactly was he expecting anyway? For the girl to come out of her chi-less state, blink up at him with her bright blue eyes and turn into an overwhelmed damsel in distress; fainting and thanking and clutching at him with a vice-like grip?

Yeah right.

Kimiko doesn't do overwhelmed, and she definitely isn't a damsel of any kind. He should know that, he's known her long enough.

But at least some recognition for holding onto to her so she wouldn't fall over or something when coming out of her stupor could go a long way. A thank you, a pat on the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek.

Something.

Instead she stares up at him with those damn blue eyes and a curious frown on her face as Raimundo shoves his hands in his pocket and slouches. Act like it doesn't matter, that you were just trying to be funny.

He hardly pays attention to Clay's questioning a of the strange taste in his mouth, but he's fully aware of Kimiko's stare. It burns into him like fire, and he can feel the hack of his neck heating up.

Raimundo shrugs away from her, and turns his glare up to the one who truly deserves it.


	4. language barriers

**This one has vaguely suggestive smuttyness, so if that isn't your cup of tea than don't read on.**

**Inspired by this prompt: **

** _Imagine person B teaching person A a new language. person A gets mischievous and wants to learn all the sex-related words. so person B decides to do a little "interactive activity"_**

**And picture them at 19/20-ish.**

* * *

They lay in semi-darkness, limbs intertwined, blankets a tangled mess around them. He breathes a breath of cool air across the smooth column of her pale throat, eliciting a delicate shiver from the girl. She drags her fingertips up his muscled back and into his hair, leaving a scorching trail in their wake.

Their movements are slow and languished, a peaceful calm after a moment of pure, passionate frenzy. Kimiko laughs when Raimundo's hand brushes against her ribs, she swats him gently away from the sensitive area. He then shifts, maneuvering them so that they lay side by side, keeping an arm snug around her and brushing a thumb against her narrow hip.

"So," Raimundo begins, his tone idle. "How did we get here again?"

Kimiko rolls her eyes, fully prepared to go into rant mode about the male's astounding ability to retain anything in their minds after sex.

Instead, she replies simply.

"You were the one who wanted to learn Japanese."

"And I did, didn't I?"

"You only asked about the dirty words, Rai."

Raimundo chuckles, a self satisfied rumble deep in his chest, and ducks his head to nuzzle against the crown of hers. He speaks in a muffled voice, keeping his face buried in her mussed up hair. Oddly enough, it still smells like her jasmine shampoo.

"And it's my fault that you chose the hands on learning approach, oh teacher?"

She flushes, a dark pink staining her already blushing cheeks, and Kimiko states in a blunt tone.

"Hey, you're the student who needs the subject matter shoved into his face."

"Hmmm repeatedly."

"Ew. Don't be gross."


	5. to strengthen the other

**I got a raikim in battle prompt up on tumblr, so here it is!**

* * *

She's going through the motions now- duck, flip, punch, and kick. Her muscles scream in protest and her breathing is ragged, and each movement she makes feels as though it would be her last.

But the beasts keep coming, so Kimiko keeps fighting.

She's lost sight of Omi and Clay a while ago, the two of them disappeared into the writhing mass of shadowy creatures that's plagued the Temple. But she knows nothing too terrible has happened to them, she hopes she'd sense if if any of them has fallen.

Raimundo is a wild blur in the corner of her eye. His face is set into a grimace of concentration, and she feel the wind shifting and moving at his beck and call.

A moment of distraction, and a beast sinks it's claws into her thigh. Kimiko yelps and lobs a fistful of flames directly into it's terrifyingly blank face. The pain is a quick flare, and the creature releases her with a howl.

Then there's a familiar hand on her arm, pulling her behind him so that they're back to back. Teamwork is the game, something they've always unconsciously excelled at. Wind and fire only stands to strengthen the other. At least that's what they've always been told.

Kimiko squeezes Raimundo's hand briefly before resuming a fighting stance.


	6. annoyances

**_the gang goes on a wu hunt and rai gets fed up with the certain looks and compliments kimiko is getting from the male residents there-_**** prompt by an anon **

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Kimiko offered an apologetic shrug to the young man in front of her before rounding on Raimundo with an arched brow.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Raimundo was slouched, his expression one of stewing annoyance, his hands shoved so deep into his pockets she was certain he'd need to have then surgically removed.

"Don't 'what' me girly. You know exactly what I'm talking about." he grumbled, his dark green gaze trained on a spot just above the top of her flowery sunhat.

Kimiko's look of confusion hardened into one of mild annoyance. They were on a Wu hunt and there was much time for dramatics. And there she was thinking splitting up would have been a good idea.

"Not exactly Rai. I tend to prefer whole conversation instead of just sentence fragments."

Raimundo's hands flew out of his pockets and into the air.

"That guy was just looking at you as if you were some piece of meat!"

A look of disgust crossed Kimiko's face. "I was only asking him for directions, nothing more or less. You were the one who suggested that Dojo stay with Omi and Clay." she pointed out.

Raimundo's hands returned to their stationary place in his pockets, and he glowered. "Yeah well it seems like half of the guys here want to give you directions."

Kimiko snorted, before a devilish smile crossed her face.

"Why Raimundo Pedrosa, I do believe you're jealous!"

"What?!" His face and ears flamed a dark red. "Girl, you're crazy."

"Uh huh. Now let's get a move on, shall we oh wise leader? He said we have to go east, and I just hope we reach that tower Dojo was talking about before Jack or Wuya do."


End file.
